


Good Night Darling

by phasha18



Series: TW: Peter's Daughters [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Hale house fire mentioned, Magic, McCall Pack, Past Relationship(s), Protective Derek Hale, Protective Isaac Lahey, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Werewolf Mates, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Someone from Peter's past arrives back in Beacon Hills with a not so little surprise.Isaac's older sister has some family secrets to divulge to her little brother.
Relationships: Peter Hale & Original Female Character(s), Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Series: TW: Peter's Daughters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889095
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Good Night Darling

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that I had to get out of my head. It could turn into a series...maybe...if people like it enough?

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Briar Lahey and her daughter Lilly Lahey-Hale and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

**Good Night Darling**

  
“Is Derek here?” a young woman questioned as she stood at the door of the loft – she knew exactly where Derek was and that was out of sight of the group of teenagers occupying his loft. “Isaac Lahey?”

“What do you want with Derek and Isaac?” Scott questioned, holding on to the door of the loft as he looked at the young woman in front of him. “And who are you?”

“Momma?” a small girl's voice came from behind her as she looked up at her mother and then at Scott.

“Derek and I go way back...and Isaac is my kid brother,” the woman answered smiling as she crouched down and picked up the small girl. “My name's Briar Lahey, and this is Lilly,” 

“They're not here,” Scott told her before moving to close the door only for Briar to take hold of it and start laughing. 

“Der, Isaac you can stop hiding now,” Briar said as Lilly put her head down on her mother's shoulder as Isaac and Derek ascended the stairs. “You were right,”

“Scott what's everyone doing in the Loft?” Derek questioned as Lilly glanced at Derek and then buried her head in her mother's shoulder. “Lilly, do you want to go investigate?”

Lilly nodded her head so Briar put her down, and the young girl darted inside but not before she grinned at her mother and her eyes flashed gold and purple. Lilly looked at Isaac and grinned at him before she was going off exploring the loft. Isaac, Derek and Briar looked at one another and then at Scott waiting to see what he had to say.

“Pack meeting...and what the hell was that?” Scott shook his head as he looked at Briar and Derek, before his eyes landed on Isaac. “How did we not know you had a sister?”

“She's older than Cam,” Isaac shrugged before he found his sister's arm being thrown around his shoulder. “Bri, tell him,” Isaac nudged his sister who had Derek's arms wrapped around her. 

“Momma!” Lilly's voice screamed laughing as she found herself being tickled by Lydia.

“Baby girl, can you wait just one more minute?” Briar questioned, she nodded and then smiled at Lydia before she was launching herself at her. “Lilly's a good judge of people,” 

“What does Isaac want you to tell me?” Scott crossed his arms as Isaac slunk out from under his sister's arm and went to see his niece. 

“This,” Briar closed her eyes and opened them slowly letting them flash red and then purple. “I was second in a pack in Pennsylvania...my alpha died I inherited his power,”

“She was also his emissary,” Derek said, Briar nodded before she watched as Isaac tipped Lilly upside down. 

“How long ago did he die...and how long have you been a wolf?” Scott questioned, Derek rolled his eyes and pushed past him and led Briar into the loft and over to his bed.

“Later Scott, they've had a long day,” Derek said, after Briar and collapsed on his bed in a heap and Lilly had jumped on her. 

Derek walked from his room and shut the door and headed over to the fridge. Since purchasing the building years earlier he'd done a far bit of renovating it. Each member of the pack had somewhere they could retreat to, but yet somehow they all ended up in the loft. Isaac was bombarded by questions from the pack wanting to know why he was back. 

“Not so frigging loud,” Derek hissed leaning against the counter as he looked at the group before him. 

“How old is the kid, and whose is she?” Malia questioned, everyone was thinking it but she was the only one to say anything. 

“She's a Hale...Malia she's your half-sister,” Derek answered, watching his cousin to see what she would say.

“You're lying. She's not...wait she's a Hale?” Malia raised her eyebrow looking at Derek and then at Derek's bedroom door. 

“Her name is Lilly and she's nine years old,” Isaac said, he knew abut his niece and about what Lilly was it was why he'd questioned Deaton about being a witch. 

“Derek, did I hear you say that Briar is here?” Peter questioned, entering the loft only to be faced with a glare from Derek and Isaac. “She is,”

Peter grinned at Derek, and then looked at Isaac – Isaac wasn't sure that he'd ever like Peter. Lilly was after all Peter's daughter, she was a born wolf. Lilly was born the year before the Hale House Fire. Briar had taken Lilly away before the Fire and hadn't returned until after. Briar's relationship with Peter had been from when she was eighteen until twenty. Peter had been twenty-six to twenty-eight.

“She's asleep,” Derek muttered, Peter simply ignored his nephew and walked past him heading straight for the bedroom. “Peter,” Derek growled as Isaac moved from where he'd been talking with Scott.

“My, my, protective aren't we?” Peter smirked as he pushed Isaac out of the way. 

“Peter, leave her,” Scott growled, his eyes flashed their Alpha-Red. “Now!” 

“Scott,” Derek sighed, shaking his head as he moved and stood protectively in front of his bedroom door. “Go somewhere else,” 

Isaac looked at Derek who nodded for him that it was okay for him to go back to talking with the rest of the pack, he'd deal with his uncle. Isaac remembered that his father hadn't liked that his older sister was dating an older man but Peter had treated her with respect. Derek dragged Peter to the upper level of the loft and left him there before joining the pack. 

“Where have you been this whole time?” Stiles asked, sitting cross-legged on the sofa with Lydia. 

“I was in France...and then my sister found me and we went to South America,” Isaac answered glancing at Derek before he continued. “We stayed with Cora,”

“How is Cora?” Malia asked, she'd only been told about her cousin, she hadn't actually met her officially. 

“She's coming in a few days,” Derek said, Briar had told him that when he'd picked them up from the airport. 

“Damn it you lot, you're not quiet. She's a child and a born wolf...she hears everything,” Briar said as she walked from Derek's room with Lilly holding her hand sleepily. “And she would like to sleep,” 

“Peter's here...” Derek motioned with his head to the top of the loft where the older werewolf was standing leaning against the top of the staircase. “Go, talk to him,”

“Ugh, fine. Only if you see if you can get Lilly to sleep?” Briar yawned smiling at him before she handed Lilly's hand to Derek. Derek nodded before he was picking up the child and carrying him back into his room.

“No prying werewolf ears,” Derek said before closing his door as Briar headed up the stairs to talk to Peter. 

Peter stepped away from the railing and folded his arms, he hadn't expected to see Briar so soon. Briar smiled at Peter before she was heading to the sofa and sitting on it. Peter followed, joining her while crossing his legs and turning to face her. 

“How old is she now?” Peter questioned, he had seen multiple photos of her as a baby but not many as a child.

“Your daughter just turned nine, Peter. She has a name,” Briar sighed, she knew that Peter knew her name and that he just wanted to hear it from her again.

“Lilly, I know,” Peter nodded, he just wanted to see his youngest daughter and just how much she looked like him now. 

“I brought her to visit you while you were in the coma...Derek and I did,” Briar answered as she heard crying from Derek's room and Isaac rushing into his niece. “Peter, if you want us to work again can you at least try and not kill my brother?”

“No promises darling,” Peter smiled at her before taking his hand in hers. “You were the one good thing from before the fire,”

“If you try anything Peter I will not hesitate to kill you,” Briar smiled before her eyes flashed the red of an alpha at him. “I'm not a little girl any more,”

“Darling you were never a little girl in my eyes,” Peter said as he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it. “Now when did you become an alpha?”

“I was eighteen when we started going out...Talia didn't exactly approve,” Briar told him taking a deep breath as her eyes faded back to blue. “About four years ago,”

Peter tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair before folding them as Briar looked at him. She was the one person that he'd never dream of hurting, aside from his teenage daughter and now 9 year old daughter. Briar smiled at him and then motioned for him to follow her down the stairs to where Isaac was now sitting with Lilly curled up on her lap. Lilly looked up sleepily from Isaac's lap as her mother and Peter descended the stairs.

“Momma,” Lilly yawned holding her arms out for Briar as she reached the couch. Isaac shrugged while Lydia stood up from where she'd been sitting next to them.

“Come here baby,” Briar smiled at her as she sat down and Lilly climbed onto her mothers lap and snuggled up to her. 

“Daddy?” Lilly yawned as her eyes drifted to Peter who was sitting on the arm of the chair, looking at the curly haired blue eyed child. 

“Yes baby that's daddy,” Briar smiled kissing the top of her daughters head as Lilly looked up at Peter and then grinned sleepily at him flashing her eyes. “Peter, this is Lilly,” 

“Did she just?” Peter questioned raising his eyebrow at Briar who nodded. “She's a born wolf?”

“What did you expect...I wasn't exactly human when I had her, and you're a born wolf,” Briar answered, Peter quirked his eyebrow at her as the McCall pack watched the interaction between Briar and Peter. 

“Malia, this is your sister Lilly,” Peter said looking at his teenage daughter and then at Lilly who had decided that pulling faces at Isaac was better than sleeping.

“Wait, so Derek was serious?” Malia questioned, Derek rolled his eyes when was he not serious was the question. 

“Yes Malia. Derek was serious,” 

Derek looked at Briar he never could work out what she saw in his Uncle, but if Peter was happy that she was back would that mean he actually stuck around? Briar smiled at Derek before she was standing up and handing Lilly back to Isaac. Lilly looked curiously at Malia and then at Peter before deciding that Malia was the safer bet. 

“Malia, sit,” Lilly commanded looking directly at her from her position on Isaac's lap. “Please?” Lilly grinned sleepily, she knew that she had to say please or anyone to do anything. “Momma taught me manners,”

“She's definitely your sister,” Lydia remarked, smiling at Malia and then at Lilly who was still sleepily grinning. “Well what are you waiting for?”

“I'd move unless you want her throwing something,” Briar said before she was following Derek outside and onto the balcony of the loft leaving Isaac sitting with the McCall pack. 

Malia moved from where she'd been sitting to next to Isaac and found the nine year old crawling into her lap. Malia's eyes went wide as she looked at Isaac and then at Scott for help. Peter laughed but didn't move from where he was sitting as he looked fondly at his two daughters. Malia looked up at Peter and growled, her eyes flashing blue as she did. 

“Did I do the right thing bringing them back?” Briar questioned, even though Derek was younger than her sometimes just sometimes she turned to him for advice when he would turn to her. 

“I don't know, do you think you'll date Peter again?” Derek questioned as the two of the leant against the balconies banister. 

“Honestly?” Briar answered, Derek nodded as they looked out into the warehouse district. “I don't know, if he wants in Lilly's life I'm not going to stop him. She's a smart kid you know that,” 

“Well she did just choose Malia over Peter,” Derek said, Briar laughed her daughter had just chosen someone she'd just met over the father she'd only ever seen while he was in a comatose state. 

“Anyone would choose Peter over Malia,” Briar smirked, as Derek wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

“Did you tell Isaac how long you've been a wolf for?” Derek questioned, Briar shook her head she wasn't sure how that would go down, that she and their mother had been born wolves. There had been the a chance that Isaac and Camden would be too but when they'd turned three nothing had happened. 

“How do I tell him?” Briar questioned, she was really hoping that Peter wasn't in there spilling her secret. Closing her eyes she focused her hearing on Peter, but all he was doing was asking Isaac questions about Lilly. 

“That's up to you, but maybe do it when the whole pack isn't here...” Derek told her, Derek may have once been part of Scott's pack but when he'd met up with Briar in South America visiting Cora. Cora had decided to join Briar's pack with Isaac and Lilly already there. 

As Derek and Briar stood talking on the balcony, slowly but surely the McCall pack vacated the loft, leaving only Isaac, Peter and Malia inside with Lilly fast asleep on the older girls lap. Derek and Briar headed back inside with Briar picking up Lilly from Malia's lap and carrying her into one of the bedrooms that Derek had said she could sleep in. Peter smiled at her before Malia was grabbing hold of her father and dragging him from the main area of the loft and out onto the balcony. Derek yawned and headed to his room, as Briar walked back out and sat on the sofa cross-legged before her little brother. 

“Bri?” Isaac tilted his head as he looked at his sister, the loft was basically empty save for the Hales. 

“Isaac, I may have been keeping something from you...and honestly, I'm sorry it's taken this long for me to say anything,” Briar rambled as she looked at her little brother, before she reached over and pushed his curls from his face. “Promise me that you're not going to be mad at me,” 

“I was angry when you left me. When you left Cam, you left us to deal with Dad after mom died. Nothing could make me angrier than that,” Isaac rambled, he looked away from Briar before he laughed a little, he'd forgiven her for that the second that he saw Lilly. “Briar, I can't promise that I won't be mad...”

“Isaac, I'm sorry that I left when I did. I really am, I didn't know what dad was going to do he already hated me, hated that I reminded him of mom,” Briar said pausing before she took a breath to continue her original line of thought. “What I have to tell you...it has to do with mom too,” 

“What about?” Isaac tilted his head to the side as his curls fell back over his face. 

“Mom was a born werewolf...so I am...but mom was also a witch, when you and Cam were born she didn't know if you'd get the werewolf genetics like I did,” Briar paused for a second as she watched the cog wheels ticking over in Isaac's brain. “Derek told me that you asked Deaton if he was a witch, do you know why you did that?” Isaac shook his head, he didn't know that Derek had talked to his sister about meeting Deaton. “Because of mom, when you were little she used to use various herbs to protect you and Cam while you slept,”

“Mom and you were born wolves?” Isaac questioned incredulously, Briar nodded as things started to make a little bit more sense in Isaac's head. “But we can't touch mountain ash?”

“A normal wolf, no but mom and I were never normal and either is Lilly,” Briar said, though Lilly's status had more to do with both of her parents being werewolves. “It's a lot to take in I know, but I'm sorry it's taken me so long to tell you,”

“You did it to protect me? You could have protected me and took me with you when you left,” Isaac mumbled, that had been all he wanted from his sister when he was little, to be wherever she was. 

“When Derek gave you the choice of being bitten or not, you said yes. Why?” Briar questioned, she was still watching his every move, this had been a conversation that was a long time coming. 

“I don't know...I didn't want to be dad's punching bag any more...and then he was killed.” Isaac paused his own answer trying to think if there was any other reasons. “Can I sleep on it? This is a lot to take in,” 

“Go on, think you can sleep in with Lilly tonight?” Briar smiled at him, Isaac leaned over and quickly hugged her before she kissed his cheek and riffled his hair. “Love you little brother,” 

Isaac smiled at Briar before he was disappearing and heading into the bedroom that Briar had taken Lilly into. Malia and Peter walked back into the loft, with Malia glaring at Peter – just what had they been talking about? Briar had a feeling it could have to do with her and Lilly but she hadn't known about Malia. Malia smiled Briar before she was leaving the loft and heading to her apartment. 

“Briar, where do you plan on sleeping?” Peter questioned setting himself down next to her and lazily putting an arm around her shoulder.

“Peter, if we sleep together, we're not having sex,” Briar stated, she wasn't ready for that, she may have still loved him but they hadn't been together in nine years. 

“Was there anyone else?” Peter asked, pulling her close to him so that she couldn't get away.

“The Alpha who's power I inherited...I wasn't just his second and emissary...” Briar spoke quietly, the only person she'd told everything to was Derek. “I was in love with him and then hunters took him,”

“We mate for life my dear,” Peter reminded, Briar rolled her eyes she knew that, she always did. “Were you ever in love with me?”

“I know we do Peter,” Briar paused for a brief second making it look like she actually needed to think about her answer. “What do you think?”

“Well played my dear,” Peter smiled at her before he was kissing her cheek and pulling her to her feet. 

Peter lead Briar up the spiral staircase to where he tended to crash when he stayed in his nephew's apartment. Briar raised her eyebrow at him, watching as he dis-robed and fell onto the bed. Peter smiled at her before looking her up and down. Briar smirked at him closing her eyes before opening them to flash purple, she waved her fingers up and down and her clothes changed to pyjama's. 

“Good night Peter,” 

“Good night darling,” 

Peter would forever refer to her as his darling, what does the future hold for Peter Hale and Briar Lahey? Will he join her pack? Will Isaac accept what Briar told him about their mother?

* * *

[Daniel Sharman Sketch](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6J4XVHhELz/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) \- just a little bonus sketch that I did of Daniel that took forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Isaac's sister is approximately 10 years older than him, and 3 years older than Camden.


End file.
